


Shattered Pieces

by DaFishi



Series: Fractured like Glass [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha Leonard, Alpha Oliver, And angst, Beta Hartley, Good rogues, M/M, Omega Barry, SO SAD, and Leonard doesn’t know what to do, barry breaks, i did these guys dirty, kara is broken by Barry’s broken ness, legit so angsty, like damn, lots of backround characters, lots of death, oliver is stone cold but also hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Barry finally breaks and Leonard doesn’t anticipate how much that truly affects him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Fractured like Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067141
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Shattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me to write
> 
> Like physically hurt me I tell you

Leonard wanted Barry to stop fighting him.

He knew the omega was in over his head, taking on alphas twice his size.

The alpha had wanted him gone and wanted Central to himself.

It was his playground and the Flash was just a nuisance.

But he never wanted him so….broken.

Thawne has brought back Zoom and Savitar for a short period but that half an hour was more than enough for the speedsters.

According to the despondent omega, he had entered Star Labs only to see the bodies of Iris, Joe, Wally, Cisco, and Caitlin.

There was evidence of a fight, that they had fought back, but it wasn’t enough.

It never was.

And Leonard didn’t know what to do.

Sitting there, green eyes unfocused, tears streaming down his face, unable to breathe, to move, was Barry.

Hartley had informed Leonard of the speedsters so the Rogues went to Star Labs to see what happened.

And they found the bodies and Barry shrunk in the corner, stuck in shock.

No one knew how to react.

How could they?

The Flash.

The hero of Central City, loved by all….

Had lost all that he cared for.

What he fought for.

What he lived for.

And that was terrifying for Leonard.

Because what if one day Barry was gone just like the rest?

Leonard would never forgive himself.

Hartley reacts first.

He calls everyone they know that didn’t live in Central to get help for Barry.

Within the next few hours, Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity are breaking down the doors, Kara at their heels.

Len isn’t sure how Kara came but is glad she did.

The second the four of them see the bodies, they freeze.

“Where’s Henry?” Hartley asks.

“He….he’s on his way,” Kara whispers, still not sure how to react.

And then it’s Oliver that moves.

He whispers something to Barry but the omega makes no look of recognition.

But the second Oliver tries to move him, the omega is sent into hysterics.

Then they realize.

Barry thinks they’re going to hurt him.

And so they stay there.

The police come and go, each one of them sending Barry pitying glances.

Most had worked with or watched the omega grow up and had never seen him in such a state.

Eventually, Kara picks the omega up and he doesn’t protest.

And Kara looks as though she’s in physical pain as she sees how one of her closest friends is suffering.

Before Oliver leaves he turns to Leonard.

“I hope you’re happy. Central’s all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
